Thiago Alves
Thiago Alves is a UFC welterweight contender. He is known for his vicious Muay Thai low kicks. Coming off of a long multiple-injury layoff, Alves most recently fought a rematch with Jon Fitch to determine who would face the winner of Josh Koscheck vs. Georges St. Pierre for the title. Fitch won by unanimous decision. He next fought John Howard, winning via unanimous decision. His next fight was expected to be against the winner of the fight between Carlos Condit and Chris Lytle. Instead, he faced rising powerhouse Rick Story. Story defeated Alves via relatively dominant unanimous decision. Alves next faced off against Swedish newcomer Papy Abedi, winning via impressive and bloody first-round rear-naked choke submission. A few days after the victory, Alves called out Top 5 contender Jake Ellenberger. Alves next signed to face fellow contender Martin Kampmann. Alves dominated the fight for nearly fifteen minutes before being choked out with a guillotine by Kampmann in the fight's final minute. Aalves next signed to face Yoshihiro Akiyama in a possible loser-leaves-town matchup. The fight never materialized and Alves was out for the entirety of 2012 and a large portion of early 2013. Over a year after the Kampmann fight, Alves finally announced in May 2013 that he had been offered "the best news of his life" and was back to training. Rumors had the opponent as one of two former Strikeforce welterweight champions, Nate Marquardt and Nick Diaz. Instead Alves had signed to fight the brawler and fan favorite Matt Brown. The fight never materialized. Two years after the Kampmann fight, Alves finally signed in February 2014 to return to action against TUF veteran Seth Baczynski in April 2014. Alves defeated Baczynski via an impressive unanimous decision. Alves was next set to fight Strikeforce veteran Jordan Mein but he was unfortunately injured in July 2014 and replaced by Brandon Thatch. After recovering Alves signed in October 2014 to face Mein again. After some extreme early adversity at the hands of Mein Alves rallied, knocking Mein out with a body kick 39 seconds into the fight's second round. (Mein briefly retired). Alves next fought former UFC interim welterweight champion Carlos Condit. Alves and Condit went to war before a doctor unfortunately stopped the fight between the second and third rounds due to the damage Alves had sustained. His nose had been broken by a standing elbow which had dropped him towards the end of the second round. Brief Lightweight Attempt After and/or while recovering Alves decided to try to drop down to the lightweight division. He missed weight by 6.6 pounds ((162.6 lbs) but ultimately fought veteran Jim Miller at a catchweight on the preliminary portion of the UFC's first event at Madison Square Garden. Miller defeated a drained but game Alves via a methodical unanimous decision. Return to Welterweight Alves then returned to welterweight defeating and retiring veteran Patrick Cote with an exciting unanimous decision victory. He outstruck and hurt the infamously durable Cote several times throughout the bout. Alves was next to set to fight prospect Mike Perry but pulled out of the fight after difficulties with a hurricane that had hit his home state of Florida. Alves next faced Curtis Millender, losing via second round knockout. He then fought Alexey Kunchenko, losing via unanimous decision. He then faced Max Griffin winning via a close split decision before dropping another unanimous decision loss to Laureano Staropoli. Alves next signed to fight Gunnar Nelson. Fights *Derrick Noble vs. Thiago Alves 1 *Spencer Fisher vs. Thiago Alves - The fight was the UFC debut of both men, and it was at welterweight. The fight was on Alves's twenty-second birthday. *Jon Fitch vs. Thiago Alves 1 - The fight was considered a big upset later on, and it was a big fight for both young men. The rematch, set soon, will show how far both have come. *Thiago Alves vs. John Alessio *Thiago Alves vs. Tony DeSouza - After the fight, Thiago Alves tested positive for banned diuretics and was suspended for eight months by the NSAC and fined $5,500. *Thiago Alves vs. Kuniyoshi Hironaka - Alves had a five-inch reach advantage. *Matt Hughes vs. Thiago Alves - Alves delivered a shocking knockout win against the former champion. *Georges St. Pierre vs. Thiago Alves - The fight was for the welterweight championship with Georges St. Pierre defending. *Jon Fitch vs. Thiago Alves 2 - Alves came in overweight. *Thiago Alves vs. John Howard *Rick Story vs. Thiago Alves *Thiago Alves vs. Papy Abedi - The fight was the UFC debut and the first loss of undefeated Papy Abedi. *Thiago Alves vs. Martin Kampmann *Carlos Condit vs. Thiago Alves Category:Welterweight fighters Category:Brazilian fighters